


Взаиморасчет

by Kildare



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-22 23:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8304551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kildare/pseuds/Kildare
Summary: Рекс заботится о Коди. Как умеет ^___^





	

**Author's Note:**

> Лисенку с любовью и за "господиблядь отп".
> 
> Сюжетно привязана к книге "Dark Disciple", точнее к тому ее моменту, когда Дуку сбегает из джедайского плена.  
> Формально, приквел к "Долгой дороге домой".

В теории, план был хорош. В теории, он был даже замечательным. Проблема была в том, что Рекс не был силен в теории.  
  
  
С того злополучного инцидента прошло уже несколько дней, но Рекс до сих пор не мог уложить в голове всю _неправильность_ случившегося. Это ведь он — Рекс — обычно попадает во всякие неприятности. Это на него — Рекса — Коди каждый раз смотрит тяжелым взглядом, обещающим придушить собственноручно, когда Рекс поправится от очередного ранения. Или отравления. Или сотрясения. Или... вариантов было бесконечное множество.  
  
Не то, чтобы с Коди никогда ничего не случалось. Просто Коди, он — Рекс прерывисто вздохнул на бегу — он был аккуратным. Внимательным. Осторожным. И казался чем-то незыблемым, как бетонная стена. Что бы ни произошло, Рекс всегда точно знал — есть Коди и Коди будет всегда. Что может случиться со стеной, в самом деле?  
  
Граф Дуку не был склонен к сохранению душевной архитектуры отдельно взятых клонов.  
  
  
В ситуации был и свой плюс, конечно — резко сорвавшись в погоню за беглым ситхом, Кеноби и Скайуокер оставили оба батальона без дела болтаться на Корусанте и наблюдать за переполохом в Храме Джедаев. Поэтому Рекс особо не беспокоился, что его хватятся в ближайшее время.   
  
Однако минусы перевешивали. Самый главный минус был в том, что 212й временно остался без командования...  
  
Вся эта ситуация безумно бесила его — кто вообще додумался оставлять Дуку на вчерашнего падавана и отряд из двадцати клонов? — но прямо сейчас Рекс старался об этом не думать. Прямо сейчас ему нужно было убедиться, что с Коди все в порядке.   
  
Бегать по коридорам медцентра было как-то неприлично, да и не хотелось привлекать лишнего внимания. Глубоко вздохнув, чтобы успокоиться, Рекс кивнул меддроиду, чтобы придержал дверь и легко проскользнул в палату.  
  
— Привет.  
  
Неправильно. Совершенно неправильно было видеть его на больничной койке вот такого — непривычно бледного, усталого, с темными кругами под глазами, как-то в момент очень сильно повзрослевшего.  
  
— Привет, — тихо ответил Рекс и, поставив свою ношу на откатной столик, подошел к кровати и присел на край. И замолчал — слова куда-то потерялись.  
  
Коди улыбнулся бледной тенью своей настоящей улыбки — Рекс точно знал какая она, в мельчайших подробностях, ведь улыбался Коди только ему — и попытался встать:  
  
— Хорошо, что ты пришел. Может, хоть ты убедишь эту тупую железяку, что со мной уже все в порядке и мне нужно...  
  
Рекс среагировал моментально — АРК он или кто — мгновенно перетек от края к изголовью и не сильно, но настойчиво прижал ладонью Коди к кровати, не давая ему подняться.  
  
— Коммандер, — миролюбиво произнес он, — только попробуйте встать и я вам вторую ногу сломаю. Для гарантии.  
  
Коди тихо засмеялся и покачал головой, не делая, впрочем попыток сопротивляться:   
  
— Надо же как вы заговорили теперь, капитан.  
  
Рекс внимательно посмотрел на него. Лихорадочный блеск в глазах, шрам, ставший словно в тысячу раз резче, потрескавшаяся кожа на губах... И еще не высохшие капли бакты — на висках, под нижней губой и ниже на шее, теряющиеся под воротом больничной формы — видимо его вытащили из колбы буквально перед его приходом. Рекс судорожно вздохнул, подавившись внезапным желанием собрать их языком, и поскорее отодвинулся, недовольно покосившись на камеру под потолком. Рекс сомневался, что кто-то круглосуточно просматривал фиды с больничных палат, но лишних поводов к этому давать не стоило.  
  
Когда им в последний раз удалось побыть наедине дольше пяти минут? Две недели назад? Три? Месяц? Рекс недовольно скрипнул зубами.  
  
Коди понимающе улыбнулся и перевел взгляд на пакет на столе.  
  
— Что это?  
  
Рексу понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы понять о чем речь.  
  
— А! — он потянулся к пакету и вытащил из него круглый пластиковый контейнер. — вообще-то я пришел тебе мстить.  
  
Коди удивленно приподнял бровь и сразу стал похож на себя — настоящего.  
  
— Мстить?  
  
— Угу, — промычал Рекс, отчаявшись справиться крышкой руками, и подцепляя ее зубами.  
  
— Дай сюда, — Коди приподнялся, усаживаясь поудобней и забрал у Рекса контейнер, одним движением открывая его.  
  
— И в чем заключается твоя страшная... оу, — он замолчал, уставившись на содержимое и вдыхая тут же распространившийся по палате безумно аппетитный запах.  
  
Базовый паек солдата Великой Армии Республики, конечно был богат всяческими синтетическими витаминами и протеинами, но на вкус был чем-то средним между куском пластоида и неделю как сдохшим скагом. И совершенно не давал ощущения сытости — вкупе с ускоренным метаболизмом и строгим учетом недельных порций, чувство голода преследовало клонов постоянно. Практически на каждой планете, помимо базовой разведки местности и определения приоритетных целей, любой отряд клонов прежде всего задавался вопросом «а чо тут пожрать?».   
  
На Корусанте же дела обстояли даже хуже, чем на любой отдельно взятой планете со среднеразвитой цивилизацией — там хотя бы можно было найти что-то натуральное, здесь же, даже если доступная еда и имела вид настоящей, все равно была вся синтетическая — протеин на протеине и протеином погоняет.  
  
Оттого Коди смотрел на суп — настоящий, гундарки его раздери, суп — как завороженный.   
  
— В этом месте, по плану, тебе должно стать стыдно.  
  
— Почему это? — наконец отмер Коди.  
  
— За ту байду, который ты меня кормил после Салюкемая, — расхохотался Рекс.  
  
— Ах вот оно что. Проявил недостаточно заботы, видимо, да? — Коди потянулся за ложкой, зачерпнул восхитительную жидкость и отправил ложку в рот.   
  
Рекс хотел съязвить в ответ, но подавился собственным смехом.  
  
Нет.  
  
Нет-нет-нет-нет.  
  
Все это задумывалось совершенно не так.  
  
Моментально забыв, как дышать, Рекс наблюдал, как Коди задумчиво и неторопливо облизал ложку, прежде чем снова опустить ее в тарелку. Память тут же услужливо подсунула самые яркие моменты их последней встречи...  
  
_медленно, очень медленно он спускается вниз — не пропуская ни единого сантиметра кожи, касаясь губами почти неощутимо — и все равно Рекса подбрасывает каждый раз как от электрического разряда_  
  
Коди с головой ушел в процесс поглощения еды, — кажется он что-то говорил, что-то о том, что для разнообразия хотя бы раз Рексу стоит почувствовать себя на его месте, но при этом то мягко постукивая ложкой по губам, то облизывая ее — он ведь это специально? специально, да?— что Рексу отчаянно захотелось выкинуть эту несчастную ложку куда-нибудь на нижние уровни Корусанта, чтобы она больше никогда не находилась в столь опасной близости от _его_ Коди...  
  
_также неторопливо и едва-едва касается его члена пальцами, мягко проводя от основания вверх — «Коди, пожалуйста!» — улыбается, точно улыбается, хоть Рекс этого и не видит_  
  
Рекс.  
Возьми себя в руки.  
Это всего лишь ложка.  
  
_прикосновение ладони сменяется прикосновением языка — Рексу кажется, что он сейчас задохнется, что дышать совершенно не нужно — чтобы не мешать, не отвлекать его своим тяжелым дыханием и сдавленным стоном, чтобы этот момент продлился как можно дольше вместе с..._  
  
...- Кеноби.  
  
— Что, прости? — реальность внезапно обрушилась на него обратно и Рекс, удивленно моргая, словно только что проснулся, обнаружил, что он все еще в медотсеке, а не в тесной комнатке в служебных казармах, которую Коди громко называет своей.  
  
— Ты вообще где сейчас был? — усмехнулся Коди и протянул ему контейнер обратно. — Я спрашивал где Скайуокер и Кеноби.  
  
Рекс неопределенно махнул рукой.  
— Тебя это не должно сейчас волновать. Так же как и их не волновало то, что они оставили Дуку на отряд из двадцати клонов.  
  
— Хей! — возмутился Коди — Они были лучшими.  
  
— Вот именно, коммандер, вот именно, — Рекс внезапно разозлился, — были. Должен я уточнять, что из всего отряда выжил только ты?  
  
Коди молча покачал головой, и Рекс устыдился своей такой несвоевременной вспышки — как-то сегодня слишком бурно на все реагировал.  
  
— Прости, — он легко коснулся коснулся пальцами его ладони и поднялся, отчаянно надеясь, что Коди слишком расслаблен от седативов, и не заметит его лихорадочный румянец.  
  
— Знаете что, коммандер, — произнес он уже совсем другим тоном, озаренный новой идеей — я внезапно понял, что вы мне кое-что задолжали.  
  
— Что это вдруг? — удивленно воззрился на него Коди.  
  
— Обед, — ответил Рекс, — или ужин. С продолжением. И...  
  
— И?  
  
— И никаких ложек! — усмехнулся он, прежде чем исчезнуть за дверью.


End file.
